Love Hurts
by Lostkmj
Summary: This is a Warren/Layla fanfiction. This is my first story, so don't judge so harshly! PLZ REVIEW!


Disclamer: I do not own anything. I don't own Sky High, nothing!

**Hey y'all. For all those Warren and Layla lovers out there! :) Sorry for the bad grammar... PLEASE REVIEW! My first story, so go easy, please!**

CHAPTER 1

Layla's POV

"Paper Lantern, 8:00." I remembered myself vaguely, a dull tone reverberating inside my hollow chest. I felt as if my insides were wilting, shriveling of sadness and embarrassment. How could he have forgotten? I gazed at the analog clock on the red papered wall. 9:03. I flicked my gaze over to a beautiful purple flower on my sticky table. It instantly wilted upon my sorrowful gaze.

How could he forget? This was his idea after all. I remembered a couple hours ago, I was picking out my outfit carefully, not wanting to look overdressed or underdressed. My heart started the throb achingly in my cavernous chest. I probably wasn't good enough for him. He probably just thought of me as what I was: his best friend, nothing more. But when he had asked me earlier today to come here...I had thought that it was something special. I had though he had felt the same way I felt about him. I shook my head at my foolishness.

A slight anger stirred in me as I thought of how happy and content he had looked next to Gwen today at lunch. She was a senior, for Pete's sake! He was a **FRESHMAN!** I sighed mournfully. It was hopeless. Gwen was well, perfect! She was beautiful, smart, head of homecoming committee, popular, anything you could possibly ask for. I was...me. Plain old Layla.

I rubbed my eyes wearily. I glanced around the restaurant. Wow, it was empty! I was the only one left! What was the point of waiting for Will? He had obviously forgotten.

I was about to get up to pay for my meal and leave and wallow in my tears, when I heard someone's deep voice say, "Still working on that?" I glanced up and saw ...

Warren Peace! I was rendered speechless. What was he doing here? He was dressed in a greasy, dirty apron, and his long black hair was pulled back in a loose bun. He looked at me questioningly.

"Hey," I said, still surprised, smiling best I could. "Hey," he said with his deep, gravelly voice, his brow furrowing. "We go to school together," I clarified. "Ah," his expression clearing up. "Stronghold's friend." "Yeah," I said, looking down quickly. My stomach began doing flips out of nausea.

Warren suddenly asked, "Do you want me to heat that up for you?" He gestured toward my nearly done plate. I was taken aback. We weren't allowed to use our powers outside of school! Surely he knew that. I mean, he was a junior! I leaned in close and whispered tentatively, "We aren't allowed to use our powers outside of school." Warren leaned in so close, his face was inches from mine. "I was just going to stick it in the microwave." I laughed out loud in relief and in embarrassment of my precaution. "I, uh, was supposed to meet Will here, but um..." My GOD! Why did I say that? He was Warren Peace! Will's ARCH-ENEMY! But when I looked up at his face, I saw genuine pity for me. Feeling very impromptu and also feeling obligated to be nice, I said, "You want to sit down?" Warren glanced back at the kitchen, and looked back at me saying, "I think I can spare a minute." He sat down, his arms holding onto the table for support as he sat. I couldn't help staring at his bulging arms. Look at those abs! He then made a flame come out of his left index finger like a lighter and lit the red candle on the table. I stared at him, uncertainly, then laughed. It was okay, just this once.

It was then that I realized how incredibly handsome he was. I mean, I knew a lot of girls swooned at him from a distance, but I hadn't really paid attention. He had a nice tan, a chiseled face, big muscles, dark eyebrows, and deep, passionate, understanding eyes. He also had plump, juicy lips. I tore my gaze away from those luscious lips and looked at his eyes.

I found the silence very uncomfortable, so I started talking about my past. I found Warren a very easy person to talk to. I mean, he was willing to listen, and seemed to comprehend everything that I said. He made me feel special. He made me feel better than Will ever had. The conversation then drifted to when I first met Will.

"So then there was this time in first grade," I said easily. "You know how you grow lima beans at school? Well, Will couldn't figure out why mine was growing, and it drove him crazy!" Warren shifted positions thoughtfully. "So finally, I took mercy on him, and told him about my powers!" I said, chuckling a little. "We've been best friends ever since," I said sadly.

Warren nodded thoughtfully, then said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly , "And falling for him, was that before or after the lima beans?" Shocked, I met his gaze and felt as if it was penetrating deep into my soul. I tried to recover, and responded too fast, scoffing, then saying, "What? I am not in love with Will Strong..." Warren raised his eyebrows unconvinced.

Scared of what his answer would be, grimacing, I whispered, "Is it that obvious?" He nodded with a sorrowful, pitiful expression on his face and replied, "Yeah." My cheeks were burning. What if the whole school knew? Or worse, what if Will knew? "Great," I muttered, looking down. "So why don't you tell him?" Warren asked, looking genuinely confused.

Psh. It's not that easy, Hothead.

"Well," I began hesitantly, "I was going to ask him to Homecoming, but there are two problems." Warren looked expectant. I went on. "He likes somebody else, and..." I paused, "she's perfect!" I said hopelessly. "Huh," said Warren, looking like he was thinking hard.

"You know what I think?" he asked finally. Now it was my turn to look expectant. "To let true love remain unspoken, is the quickest route to a heavy heart," he said, his eyes full of passion, and sincerity. I was amazed. He was quite the poet! "Wow," I said, snapping out of my stupor, "that's really deep." "Yeah," he nodded, agreeing, his eyes never leaving mine.

"And your lucky numbers are: 4, 16, 5, and 49." He read off of a fortune he was holding. I grinned, and let out a little chuckle. Suddenly, a woman in the kitchen yelled something in Chinese to Warren.

I was guessing he was being missed in the kitchen. He sighed, and replied in Chinese to the woman. "Got to go," he said regretfully. Before he left, he pressed the fortune into my hand. "See you around, hippy," he said smiling. I grinned like a doofus again. Then, he got up and left, speaking Chinese to the woman in the kitchen.

There was something about the way my skin tingled and my heart fluttered in my chest when he touched my skin. There was also something about his eyes, so eloquent, so deep.

Oh. My. God.

Was I beginning to be attracted to WARREN PEACE? My gosh, this could not be happening. I loved Will, not Warren.

I had to remind myself that as I went home, as I went to bed. Possibly, there could have been something. Whatever it was, I knew I had to extinguish it as soon as possible. Some part of me didn't want to though.

Oh well, it would all be over when I ask Will to Homecoming tomorrow. All would be perfect. I would be with my one true love.

Will was the one...right?

**Let me know if you want me to write more! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!**


End file.
